Recurring Phrases
A/an W without a/an X, is like a/an Y without a/an Z. That is to say phrase: : Maybe XのないWはZのないYと同じ? : That's good but I think it needs the phrase bit as wellXkharlan 17:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Something like this then: XのないWはZのないYと同じ。例えばphrase? If I got it right, of course. : How about "XのないWはZのないYと同じ。つまり、phrase"? Majutsukai 04:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Acrobatic fucking pirouette off the handle: Addiction is a powerful thing: '''常用癖は強大。 '''All of the X. All of it: : My suggestion: 全てのX。全部。Maybe someone else can phrase this better? -NocturnalViolet 12:33, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Be (the) person: '''person になる Not 100% sure here : A lot of the phrases here (including this one) would be dependant on the narrator's tone (polite, commanding, etc), which haven't been decided yet... My personal choices are 〇〇になれ and 〇〇になりなさい, but these mentions are redundant because they're pretty much the same anyways. -NocturnalViolet 01:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Are they supposed to be straight-up commands? In Japanese video games most options like press A to examine this or do this use the dictionary form, don't they? Xkharlan 17:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I thought the commands were supposed to be shouted out directlly at the players or something, and hence my word choices. I guess I wasn't thinking about the Japansese side of the issue at all, which... happens a lot in my case here. So... feel free to edit the commands? `\-NocturnalViolet 01:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : In text adventures, you (the player) use る form for commands. The narrator uses plain form as well, just like most fiction. Alas, there isn’t a good way to translate quite what's so bizarre about "be (someone else)" that I can think of. '''BLUH: BLUH BLUH HUGE BITCH: : ベラベラ　かなりの意地悪女? Not sure here. NocturnalViolet 12:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Do the windy thing: '''(will vary somewhat by character) '''Don't turn your back on the X: Flip the fuck out: Fondly regard X: Good dog. Best Friend: いい犬だ。最高の友達。 Gog: ゴッグ Hass the X: I/he/she am/is the X. It is me/him/her:　(私/僕/etc.)は　X(だ/です). Xが (私/僕/etc.)(だ/です) : Fairly literal, it could probably be better. Xkharlan 17:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I warned you about X bro. I told you dog: : Maybe something like 〜のこと、警告したぜ、〜！いってたぜ！ But there are enough permutations that we'll end up mixing and matching anyway. Plus SBAHJ hasn’t quite been pinned down yet. Irons in the fire: Is this you? (Terezi): これがデーブ？ It keeps happening: 何度も繰り返してる！ : 何回も起こってる！or a variant of it might be better in this case, since 繰り返してる only implies that something keeps going on, as in a Groundhog Day scenario or something... I can't explain exactly what's wrong with it, though, and I'm not completely satisfied with the alternative, either. -NocturnalViolet 01:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :: I was thinking まだ起こってる! except for the wee problem that that's correct usage. :: I suggest またそれだ! or またそれかよ! It's hard phrase. It's hard and nobody understands: 'phraseって/phraseのは苦しいんだ。苦しくて誰もわかってくれない。(exact phrasing will change depending on the character) '''Jegus: 'ジーガス : (Jesus as a person is イエス, but the exclamation ジーザス！ is known from movies and such. Also, it sounds hilarious in a Japanese accent.) '''Lousy goddamn stupid X: Make her pay:　あいつを罰しろ (lit. punish him/her/them) Oh nooooooo (Jade): PCHOOOOO:　ブウウウウウウウウン or ビュウウウウウウウウ？ :The problem with this is that it's also the captchacode for the rocket-related items... Do we change the code as well in this case, keep the sound effect English, or just go in separate languages? -NocturnalViolet 01:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :: English. I’m sure it’s easy to misinterpret as quirky. person/object: Land already: もう着陸する : I think this should be もう着陸しろ since you can't really express exasperation/impatience using dictionary form, even if it is a text adventures. Rules are made to be broken, after all. :B : If we're going with an imperative here, might I suggest 「いい加減着陸しろ」? Play haunting/silly refrain on X: '(バイオリン/ピアノ/エレキベース/笛)で(心にしばしば浮かぶ/滑稽な)リフレーンを(弾く/吹く) : This will depend on the instrument. For violin, piano, and bass I believe the verb is ひく, while for flute the verb is ふく '''PSYCHE: 'な~んちゃって '''Resist urge to X: '''Xをしたい（という？）衝動を我慢（しなさい/しろ/etc.） '''Reunite with loving X: '''Xとヨリを戻す '''shit. let's be santa: Sooooo cooooooool (Jade): '''かっこいいいいいいっ！ '''Sound effects: : Blargh: ぐはっ or うがっ. The former could also be used for BLUH. -NocturnalViolet 10:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : Beep: ビーッ : Doof: : Glub: ゴボ : HoNk/hOnK: : -ify: : Nak:　ナック : Pap:　ぽん : Shoosh:　ヒューン/ビューン : Slap:バシッ or ピシャリ. On a second throught, ビンタッ or something like that might work too, but there's a good chance that it would just look weird. -NocturnalViolet 06:03, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : Thip: Sweet catch!: 'ナイスキャッチ! (already a common Japanese phrase.) '''That's a preposterous amount of X: 'これ/それ/あれは信じられないほどのX (?) 'That's all there really is to say on the matter: 'そうだ。結論。 : Alternatively: 以上。これ以外に言うことは無い（insert appropriate suffix here if needed）。-NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) 'The perfect crime: '完璧な犯罪 '''This human/troll emotion/disease called friendship: この（人間の/トロールの）友情という名の（感情/病状） : (I feel that someone else can do this better than me here...) -NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: How 'bout 病状, since it puns a little? ::: Suggestion taken. It's now in the first sentence. -NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think it's better to change the word order a little. この友情という名の人間の/トロールの感情/病状sounds more natural, imho. This is complete bullshit:'なんじゃこりゃ (This is not a literal translation, but it still holds the meaning and comedic tone.) This is incredibly X: これは（insert word here）すぎる/すぎた THIS IS STUPID: 'これは馬鹿馬鹿し（過ぎる/過ぎた/etc.）or こ　れ　は　ひ　ど　いor こ　れ　は　あ　ほ　だ(これはひどい…This is Japanese internet slang. And famous on NicoNicoDouga) : In that case, I AM STUPID. Nothing to see here, people... NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) 'time in the past/future but not many:　数年/時/etc.前/後けどたくさんない。 Quickly retrieve arms from X: さっさとXから腕を（取って来い/取れ/取る/etc.) : さっさと could also be 今すぐ、手早く、etc.NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: The joke, though (going back before HS), has to do with the double meaning of limbs and weapons.... ::: It would be hard to to translate the double meaning, though... If there's any better suggestions, I'm all ears.NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) What pumpkin?: カボチャ？何の事？ or カボチャ？そんな物無いよ？(Feel free to change tone of sentences according to situations, BTW.NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC)) 何のカボチャ？(Is the most natural way a Japanese person would say this.) : I like カボチャ？なにそれおいしいの？because not only is it a meme, but it's a pun because WV ate the pumpkin. But maybe I'm just being a derp. :: No, you're not a derp. It's actually a pretty good idea :)NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: :: It's a great idea but the only problem is that this is used with other (inedible) things as well. The only example that comes to mind right now is Kanaya's chainsaw/lipstick tube. But I'm sure there are others. On second thought, it might work just fine, because I missed the original reference completely. DERP. Xkharlan 17:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Unrelated to most of the discussions here, but 何のカボチャ? seems to mean "What kind of pumpkin?". At least that's how I see it. -NocturnalViolet We're making it hapen: Where doing this: Who's this douchebag?:誰だよこの野郎？(野郎 is debatable) -NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) X the Y, You X that Y this instant!: 'YにXしろ、今すぐYにXしろっ！ '''x2 something Combo: '（Something）×２ コンボ. Pretty literal here. -NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) '''YES. FUCK YES. HELL FUCKING YES:　そうだ…それだ！…まさにそれだ！ You cannot hope to beat X in a/an Y-off. X is simply the best there is.: : I feel like this calls for some kind of Taosenai Airman reference.Xkharlan 17:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: You mean エアーマンが倒せない/Airman ga Taosenai?NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: So something like Xが倒せない。あのnoun related to Yを何回やってもYできない(or an appropriate form of the verb)? Xkharlan 17:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I suggest Y戦でXに勝てるわけがない。あいつは一番だ。 ::Agreeing with the above. Perhaps modifying it to あいつは一番だから。 You figure you've left them hanging long enough:　Xを長過ぎる間待たせたんだと思う。 : There's…something awkward with that sentence that I can't quite place. Xをそこで待たせすぎたと思う？ Might come back with a better suggestion later. -NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Terminology